I Thought It Was The End
by a swan and her queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Emma feels neglected in her relationship with Regina, up until the events of one terrible night.
1. Chapter 1

**I Thought It Was The End**

****Emma feels neglected in her relationship with Regina, up until the events of one terrible night.

* * *

Emma was sat in the back of Granny's with a medium sized glass of whiskey, she had to try to not make a habit of this. Being at home of an evening, apart from sleeping, didn't seem as for-filling as it used to be. Regina didn't seem interested in Emma at all lately, Emma had sought out her comfort and affection many a nights gone by but to no avail.

Taking a gulp of her whiskey before hissing as it burned her throat, Emma reflected on the events of last night. Emma had got home, and found a note informing her of the fact that a meal was in the oven and that Regina had gone to bed.

"Why didn't she wait up for me? It wouldn't of killed her to at least of waited to see me return, then she could of gone upstairs.. I'd of waited her.. Didn't she want to see me?" Emma thought to herself.

Emma had been getting in most nights to find Regina either too busy to talk or already in bed, asleep and refusing Emma's affection. This was like a kick to the stomach, Emma NEEDED that time, no matter how long it lasted, she needed that time of an evening to tell Regina how much she cared for her and vice versa.

Was their relationship not good enough for Regina? Is this her way of pushing Emma away because Regina couldn't be bothered to end it herself?

"I can't remember the last time that she told me she loved me…" Emma thought to herself, her head falling into her hands as she burst into tears.

Ruby immediately noticed Emma's break-down and rushed over to comfort her.

"Emma! What's wrong?"

"She doesn't love me.." Emma stammered, shrugging Ruby off, getting up and heading out of the café

Emma got into her car, unsure of whether she was angry or upset, or both. Emma shook her head vigorously.

"Oh god…" Emma sobbed. Is it possible that Regina may not of even loved her to start with?

Awful and completely untruthful thoughts bombarded Emma's aching head as she started the car aggressively. Emma just needed to clear her head of all this paranoia, or was this a long over-due wake up call?

"Emma, you need to stop this." she told herself, before driving off.

Further down town, Regina was sat on her porch, where she had been sat for well over an hour, cradling herself due to the chill in the air.

"Emma, where are you?" her thoughts spoken absent-mindedly out-loud.

Regina frowned, her eyes glistening as she stood up. Not having the strength or patience to wait anymore, Regina walked down her drive, intent on going out to look for Emma.

Regina hoped more than anything that Emma was okay, that she was safe. Regina bit her lip, simultaneously with Emma biting her clenched fist whilst driving, heading in Regina's direction…

"Archie, have you seen Emma?" Regina asked, quickly walking past Dr Hopper.

"No Madame Mayor, I'm afraid I haven't! Sorry!" Archie called back, shrugging.

Regina got filled with more worry with each step she took.

Emma picked up speed, apparently driving was the only thing she was capable of doing tonight, she almost didn't want to go back to Regina's at all.

Regina walked down the street, she frowned, she could see her breath, it was getting ever so late and cold. Where on earth had Emma got to…

Then Regina stepped out onto the road, and Emma drove round the corner at full speed. It only took a split second to realize what had just happened and Emma's heart shattered.

She'd hit Regina.

Storybrooke was calm, silent..

Everything seemed motionless with the exception of Emma, the only thing Emma could hear was the deafening sound of her own heart pounding against her chest as she charged out of her car, almost feeling sick at the sight in front of her, of what she had just done.

Emma's sobs began to hurt her throat as she knelt down beside Regina, not wanting to move her in-case the impact had broken any bones.

"Regina!" Emma yelled, yearning for a response, hoping for help.

Regina was lay still, on her front, her head turned on one side, clothes slightly torn in some places, her right arm clearly broken from where Regina landed on it. Emma's hand slapped itself over her own mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably, her tears stinging her eyes as her other hand hovered over Regina's head as if it were about to stroke it.

Archie, having heard Emma yell, had made his way over to them. Taken back at the sight of Regina he phoned for an ambulance immediately.

He turned around to find Emma, lay on the cold, wet floor beside Regina. On her side, just crying, staring at Regina. He attempted to comfort Emma but she was inconsolable and paid no attention to him at all. All Archie discovered was a few words he managed to decipher in-between Emma's heartfelt sobs.

"Please..don't leave me."

Archie heard the ambulance was close and flagged it down, the paramedics unloaded and were at Regina's side within a few moments. Emma had sat up, her arms wrapped round her knees as she began to rock back and forth slightly.

"Sheriff Swan! What happened?" One of the paramedics asked her clearly and quickly, but had no reply what so ever off of her.

"I believe that Sheriff Swan must have accidentally drove into the Mayor…" Archie said nervously.

"Arghhh!" Emma screamed out her anguish up at the sky, loud enough for the whole of Storybrooke to hear, making Archie himself swell with emotion at the sight of her despair.

The paramedics examined Regina, diagnosing her with a broken arm, two broken ribs, internal bleeding and a skull fracture..

Emma's sobbing hadn't eased after hearing the paramedics discussion and plan of action.

"We've got to get her in, now! Quickly!"

Emma watched, sore eyed as they carried Regina away, into the van in a stretcher.

"Sheriff! Are you coming?"

Emma clenched her fists, trying to concentrate.

"Yes…" she said quietly, following them into the back of the ambulance, sitting in-between two a couple of the paramedics, each and everyone of them watching over Mayor Mills' unconscious body.

"She can't die… she can't, I can't live without her." Emma sobbed quietly, before one of the paramedics clutched Emma's hand comfortingly.

"We'll do our best for her Sheriff…" She said, offering a reassuring smile.

The paramedics looked at each-other, worried.. If they did not get the Mayor treated quickly, her internal bleeding could cause a cardiac arrest, and even death.

"We'll do our best…"

Regina's cold body began to tremble, she had come to. Regina's eyes opened and she recognized the amount of pain she was in, it was numbing.

"She's awake! Mayor Mills! Can you hear me? We are taking you to the hospital, you've suffered major injuries, we will treat you immediately. Sheriff Swan is with us! With you, do not panic."

Emma struggled to feel relief, but the fact that Regina had woken up must be a good sign right? Regina would be okay wouldn't she?

"Em.. Emma?" Regina mumbled quietly, not fully aware of what she was doing.

"Madame Mayor?" the paramedic questioned..

But Regina fell unconscious once more.

"She's fallen unconscious again. Are we almost there?" The paramedics spoke amongst themselves and Emma fought against the tears that she had managed to recently stop.

Emma's mind was swimming in the thoughts of all of her regrets. She couldn't believe that only fifteen minutes ago she was contemplating the thought of leaving Regina. Then all of a sudden, the paramedics all gathered around Regina manically.

"What's happening?!" Emma called, terror rising through her body.

"She's gone into Cardiac Arrest! Sheriff, please step back."

Emma watched in horror as one of the paramedics reached for a pair of defibrillators, they tore Regina's blouse open and placed them on her chest. Simultaneously Emma held her hand over her own heart, as she heard the machine charging..

Was this the end?


	2. Chapter 2

"Clear!" The paramedic called just before the machine shot all those electrical pulses through Regina to the muscles of her heart. Emma's body jolted in sync with Regina's. The feeling of desolation coursed through Emma, she couldn't live without Regina. If Regina died, and it was all Emma's fault, Emma would be distraught..

"She's back! Come on guys let's get her inside quick!" the paramedic called, as Regina's heart began to beat once more and they pulled up outside Storybrooke hospital.

"Sheriff, you should stay in the waiting area. We'll keep you updated, I promise." The paramedic called back as they rushed away with Regina's body. Emma wanted to sprint after them and protest, but she also wanted to stay away. It was awful, but in some ways it was for the best. Emma wasn't always that good when it came to rationalising…

Emma tangled her fingers in her hair, she felt like the most evil of them all.

Is this karma? Fate? Is this someone's way of letting Emma know that she should be content with what she had, after all that complaining, doubt and anguish…

Emma had never regretted anything more in her entire life. She prayed for Regina, Emma didn't even know who she was praying too, but it didn't matter.

"I can't lose her… please. Let her be okay."

Emma folded her arms and made her way into the hospital, unable of shedding anymore tears, she actually felt rather sick.

* * *

It was 11:45pm, Emma sat in the waiting room, it was empty, completely empty. But Emma was thankful for that, she lay across three of the chairs, resting on her hands. The minutes went by, turned into hours and Emma's worries increased, her tears returned briefly before her body, her heart had enough and she fell asleep.

"Emma?" Dr Whale lightly shook Emma, waking her up. Emma sat up slowly, holding her head as she awoke with a headache. She looked up at Dr Whale, preparing herself for the worst. But it turns out that the heavy weight on Emma's heart was lifted

"Regina is stable, you can see her."

Emma slowly approached the room where they had placed Regina, Emma opened the door quietly and stepped in. Regina was lay on the bed, with an oxygen mask on. Emma frowned, looking down at Regina.. the woman she loved more than anything.. anyone. They'd left her blouse open, which Emma raised her eye brow at, thinking it was tacky of them. She could see that they'd fitted Regina with a rib support belt and her arm was in a sling. Emma reached for the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it up over, covering Regina's exposed area.

"There.. so you won't get cold." Emma said casually before smiling down at Regina and stroking her hair.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Emma continued..

"I love you so, so much. I am never going to leave you…ever. You hear me? I can't live without you, and I won't live without you."

Emma sat down beside Regina, stroking her forehead and continuing to talk to her as if she were awake and listening to every word she said..

"I am going to admit this now.. I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I had killed you, and that… it made me feel- oh it is impossible to describe. I just don't know what I would do without you Regina, I don't know what I could do without you. Archie told me that you were looking for me? The reason I was out so late was because I feared that you didn't love me anymore, and it was eating away at me. It has been for a few weeks now, with what I thought was you ignoring me, refusing my affection.. but you can't blame me for considering that maybe that was the reason behind your actions. I'm only human. What I should of done in the first place which would of avoided all of this, was trust you, my faith in you was clouded by my own selfish worrying and self consciousness. It was immature of me, and I will never be able to forgive myself for this.. that one small decision.. I nearly lost you."

Emma stood up and kissed Regina's forehead several times.

"My theory was based on the fact that you haven't told me that you love me in a while." Emma laughed at how ridiculously selfish that sounded..

"That's what I failed to realize, just how much you do for me. I was annoyed at how you had been going to bed before I got home recently.. how pathetically irrelevant is that? You have been a little off with me lately, but it must be for your own reasons that you didn't want to burden me with. I failed to ask you and I just jumped to conclusions because I was too arrogant to consider any others."

"You do love me don't you? Please forgive me for being so stupid." Emma asked, her voice cutting out mid sentence as she began to tear up again.

Regina's eyes flickered, and her left arm moved up to remove the oxygen mask around her mouth. Emma gasped silently, and Regina opened her eyes.

"I love you more than anything, and I forgive you." Regina said quietly, looking up at Emma weakly.

Emma's heart filled with warmth and hope, she grasped Regina's left hand in her own before kissing it. A few tears falling onto Regina's fingers..

"I am so sorry baby.." Emma sobbed quietly, gazing lovingly down at Regina.

Emma leaned closer to Regina and Regina slowly lifted her hand up slightly to cup Emma's tear stained cheek and said; "I know.."

"Did you hear all of that?" Emma asked.

"I heard everything." Regina replied, her heart feeling heavy with guilt for giving Emma any reason to doubt her love for her.

Regina lay there, looking up at Emma, she could see the desperation on her face. She wanted forgiveness and she wanted to know that she was loved. That's all she wanted, the fact that Regina hadn't tended to Emma's obvious needs was the reason they were in this situation. Regina winced, taking too deep of a breath, feeling the agony of her broken ribs.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get Dr Whale?" Emma asked, panicking without thought.

"It's just my ribs Emma.." Regina said softly, smiling gently at Emma, trying to calm her down.

"I think I may just need to rest for a while, okay baby?" Regina said, her voice breaking mid-sentence as she tried not to cry painfully in-front of Emma. Emma nodded, knowing that Regina was in pain and even talking would be hurtful.

Regina gestured her head, drawing Emma in before giving her a delicate kiss, making up for Emma's lonely days without one from the woman she loved. Emma smiled, not wanting her lips to leave Regina's. It made her feel whole again, she didn't feel complete without Regina and her love.

Emma withdrew and sat beside Regina, Regina slowly closed her eyes.

"I love you.." Emma said quietly, resting her head on the bed, watching Regina.

"I love you too." Regina replied.. "You can go home you know, get some rest." Regina continued, opening one of her eyes briefly.

"Okay.." Emma replied, with no intention of leaving Regina's side. She was sure that Mary Margaret would help them out, take care of Henry in the mean time.

"I'll call her later." Emma thought to herself.

It didn't take long for Regina to fall asleep, she almost willed herself to sleep, wanting to escape the pain. Emma watched her, she knew Regina and herself had to talk about so many things but she was relieved that things had begun to be resolved. Regina loved her, that's all Emma wanted, all she'd ever want.

Emma was over-joyed that Regina was here, still with her. Things were going to be different now, Emma was going to be grateful for every single moment she had with Regina. She'd take absolutely nothing for granted, she made a promise to herself.

Emma hovered over Regina, gently soothing her in slumber as she stroked her hair.

"I will never forgive myself for doing this to you.." Emma said, sighing in dismay.

"Your forgiveness is a blessing.." Emma continued, before tilting her head, smiling down at a far from peaceful, sleeping Regina.

"You are so beautiful."

Emma watched Regina whilst she slept, happy that things were going to get better. She watched over her until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, until she fell asleep herself.


End file.
